


Spontaneous Poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hope, Other, Poetry, Waiting, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	Spontaneous Poetry

Waiting. Aren’t we all waiting? I’m waiting.

Waiting for you to die, I know you will.

I know I will be haunted by pain, we will feel

Too much, but not enough, and then

Numbness

I don’t feel anything, tell me that it’s bad, I dare you.

Waiting. Aren’t we all hoping we would wait less?

Seize the day, carpe diem, tonight is the night

Because we only have tonight. This is

Joy

I’m making memories, proud of living, of feeling alive.

Waiting. Aren’t we all devastated?

By what we said too soon?

Words and actions we can’t take back, in

Fear

Afraid of not being rewarded, of being too greedy.

Waiting. Aren’t we all happy we had the patience?

Taking the high road, making commitments, staying.

You earned it; I know I have. Thank you,

Gratitude.

After all this hard work, we say it was worth it, we lie.

Waiting. Aren’t we all a poem?

A work of art, untouchable. This is magnifying hatred, beautiful ugliness.

We wait, then we don’t

Someone rolls a dice, excruciating

Hope.

Good luck, bad luck, we’ve seen it all before.

Waiting. Have mercy on my destiny tonight, won’t you?


End file.
